Why Can't You See?
by Awkwardauthor
Summary: Khristie Adense: Human/vampire/werewolf. Alez Hafetre: Human. Khristie's life as an immortal is crushed with the reality of one shattering decision: Whether or not she should tell her best friend Alez about who she really is.


**Just to be aware of... this is not new! This is a repost.**

**Okay. So this was my contribution to Fandom Fights Tsunami. I admit that this was originally a short story I had to do for a project in Reading (Which luckily got an A), but I swear only a few of my friends and my teacher read this.**

**So, this is my little take of the supernatural of one girl name Khristie. **

**On a side-note... this is now under the Twilight category. Just think of this as a story that's in the Twilight universe, but with no Twilight characters. Get it? **

* * *

><p>His warm hands grab mine from behind, his strong grip enough to pause me from my footsteps. My anger was starting to reach its boiling point and I could feel my brown eyes beginning to turn red for the second time today. I let my whole body turn around to face him as I let my eyes send a piercing gaze to his like I was a lion looking at its next victim.<p>

I could feel his body shaking slightly from intimidation, but he refuses to show his fear. If I wasn't this angry now, I would've felt sorry for him.

I should know. I am his best friend after all.

"What are you hiding?" A growl emanated from his chest, trying to get a response from me. "Tell me Khristie!"

"Why?" I snap. "It's none of your business anyway."

"It is my business," he says in a harsh tone. "It's not everyday I see a girl's eyes turn from brown to red. Not to mention the fact that I've seen the same wolf behind my house with the same eye color as you."

"You don't need to know."

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, too bad!" I yell. "There are some things that should be better off unsaid than learned, Alez."

Without gauging his reaction, I give a rough shove on Alez's chest and made a mad dash towards the forest.

~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~

I don't hear any footsteps, which means that Alez wasn't following me. That's a relief. I needed some alone time to sort out the raging thoughts in my mind for a moment. After that argument between Alez and me, the last thing I needed was a confrontation from Saria or my parents. I needed to calm myself down before seeing Alez again. He was someone that I could tell every little detail I had on my mind. He's never rude to anyone, though I always hear him swear on a daily basis. Physically, Alez has auburn hair, blue eyes and a fit body. He's like every other average boy to me in looks.

By now, I was by the trail that led towards the cave that I came to whenever I needed to be alone. Looking from my left and right, I see that no one had followed me. I took a deep breath, and then felt my body shift into the familiar animal that's helped me spend my few hours of freedom through these years.

My hands and feet were turning into claws. My human ears were turning into small triangular pointed ears. My clothes were disappearing, and in its place was soft fuzzy brown fur. I was on all fours, and in its place was me in the form of the opposite species of life.

I became a wolf.

Or, in my case, a werewolf.

I gave a little bark of satisfaction like always before taking off and running deeper into the forest. A light breeze fans across my body, but I don't care. I need something that will help me take my mind off my situation for the moment.

I needed to hunt.

It's my favorite pastime, even though it wasn't much fun eating my prey raw. I prefer it cooked, just like every other human.

But then again, I kill to drink blood. Without it, I would just go crazy all the time.

Based by sort of 'nature' I'm a combination of 1/3 human, 1/3 werewolf and 1/3 vampire. I know… most people haven't heard of anyone like that before.

That's because they only knew my human side. Saria knew me in all three of my sides, but that's only because she knew me far longer than Alez. She's more of a nerd than my friend, not that I don't blame her. She's quiet, always has good grades, got perfect scores on tests, is thorough with every assignment she's assigned with, tutors students who needs it on her free time and has never cussed once in her entire life. Physically, she has gray eyes, shoulder length curly blond hair, and has a body with 'curves in all the right places.' Saria literally saw right through me and figured out my secret herself. It made explaining things to her so much easier, and I'm extremely grateful she hasn't told anyone all this time.

I was able to reach the cave like I always did and surveyed the area. There's a faint rustle at a nearby bush. I jerk my head to the left to see a fully-grown doe chewing on a piece of grass. Not my preferred prey, but it will have to do for now. The reason I came here is for me to stop thinking about earlier, and that doe will get me distracted for a while.

Luckily, the doe didn't seem to notice my presence yet. Such an innocent creature, just like a newborn baby. My human side told me to leave and find another creature to kill. My werewolf side told me to kill the doe since it's the only creature within my range. However, my vampire side told me that I needed blood in the minute or else I'd go crazy.

Damn… my werewolf and vampire side beats my human side again.

Resisting an annoyed bark, I crept closer to the doe. Its head began to tilt towards my direction and I quickly pounced on it before it would run away. My claws were able to tear though the doe's skin easily and I watched it writhed helplessly beneath me. I let my teeth sink into the doe's back as I drank its blood. The doe's eyes were drooping, and soon I saw its eyes close.

With one last beat of its heart, the doe finally stopped moving and layed limp on the ground. I drank from the dead doe until its body was dry. I dragged it to a tree a few feet away and tore the doe into pieces so that all that remained was a heap of its body.

I made my way towards the cave, stopping at the mouth of it to shift back to my human form. Wiping any leftover blood of the doe on the sleeve of my red cotton sweater, I walked deeper into the cave and sat down on a large, nearly smooth, rock. It was silent, except for the occasional crawl of an ant.

Being born as a human, werewolf and vampire isn't easy. Everyone in the public only knew me in my human side as a fun, energetic, helpful, respectful, responsible and sometimes shy girl. Physically, I'm just a girl who has brown eyes, long black hair, a nice smile, and a lean but skinny body. That's the Khristie they thought they knew. The werewolf side of me was a bit better. Besides taking in the form of a wolf with brown fur as dark as night, I'm more loyal and honest. This side of me is the reason why I trusted Saria with my secret, the reason why I don't tease the 'geeks' at school and the reason why I've never betrayed even the people I loathe. The vampire side of me was the complete opposite of my human and werewolf side. Besides thirsting for blood, my skin would go very pale at times when I wasn't in a good mood. If I couldn't control myself, I would go into a temper rage and destroy anything that's in my path. I barely controlled myself with Alez and I had run away without giving him a response in order to protect him. I couldn't risk hurting Alez, and so I remain letting him out of the dark.

I'm foolish for letting Alez see me in my wolf form without actually knowing it's me. I was merely watching over him, making sure that my younger brother Robbie didn't attack him. Robbie is someone who, if you knew him better, would regret you ever wish meeting. He tends to keep to himself, but to the people he knows he'll always find an excuse to tease or play pranks on them, so technically you can count him as a joker. Physically, he's nothing like me. His eyes are hazel, his hair is more close to brown than black and uh… somewhat scrawny. I thought that Alez never noticed me, but yet he had! I'm lucky he only once saw my eyes turn red like every other vampire in a temper rage… that would've given away everything.

If I had to be honest, I was close to telling Alez about my secret multiple times. I've had to stop myself many times and I have a feeling Alez may have caught some of it. I'm surprised Alez hasn't figured it out yet. Saria has, but that may be because she's so naturally smart.

However, that may change. Who knows… maybe Alez did figure it out and just doesn't want to tell me. That's a possibility. He's already seen my eyes and my wolf form. That's enough for Alez to get suspicious. If he had seen my skin turn pale, then he would've known I'm a vampire. I didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

So really, why am I so confused?

Growling, I kicked a pebble that was a foot away from me. This is the cost of being me: I always had to make choices. The choice I had to make now? I needed to decide whether or not I should tell Alez my secret.

I tried to weigh my pros and cons. The pros were: I didn't have to live my life as a secret, I'll never be afraid of shifting into a wolf in front of Alez, I don't have to feel insecure and there were chances that we'd become better friends. But as much as I hate to think about it, there were the negative things too. The cons were: Alez would know me as a killer, he'd be probably scared of seeing me as a wolf, he would treat me differently and there were chances that our friendship will be ruined… not to mention he might hate me for life.

The whole thing could go either way. Alez and I would either be better friends or sworn enemies. I'd either gain or lose a friend.

Judging from our argument, Alez would hate me if I didn't tell him what I'm hiding. If I had to choose for this, I'd rather Alez hate me for knowing my secret.

Gosh, it was easy to choose between that, but did it have to be hard to choose whether or not I should tell for what I really am? That, I say, is definitely stupid.

I needed more time to think, but I knew it's getting late and I couldn't risk being grounded by my mom and dad again.

Shifting back to my wolf form, I walked out of the cave and ran towards home.

One day. That's what I need.

One more day and then I'll decide.

~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~ ~:~

Heading home was just as easy as reaching the cave. It's only a few minutes after night fell and I could hear the light chatter of my family inside.

When I opened the door, my mom and dad gave me welcoming smiles while Robbie rolled his eyes. He's always like that since he can't accept the fact that I'm older, more mature and knows more of this life than he does. Or, in other words, he's simply jealous.

My mom's more of the type who's nice to anyone no matter what they do or how much she hates them in the inside. She has great taste in music, both modern and from her days. Dad, however, is someone I call the cool one in the family. He always knew what's in and what's out and supports the people he mostly cares for. I mean, even the way he dresses makes all the women drool. That's when my mom becomes super protective. But overall, I have awesome parents.

"How was your day?" mom asks without looking up from her chair. "We've been waiting for you for quite a while. Your father came home a half hour before you were."

I shrug. "Just walking around, hanging with Saria and Alez."

"Where'd you guys go?" Robbie smirks, trying to make me confess with the details that he'd want. I purse my lips and glare at him.

He sinks lower on his seat, trying to avoid my eyes.

"At Alez's house playing video games. We had a lot of fun and-"

Dad slaps his forehead, interrupting me mid-sentence. "Oh! I forgot to tell you. Khristie, someone's upstairs in your room who wants to talk to you. He says it's rather important."

"He?" I was wondering who it could be. Maybe it's Jake who needed help for Algebra. With his grades in math, I'm crossing my fingers he doesn't end up in summer school.

Dad nods. "You should probably take your dinner upstairs too just in case he leaves a little late."

"Alright." I take my plate with rice, potato salad and salmon and walk upstairs to my room. There's soft rock music playing from the speakers of my stereo. When I open the door, I nearly drop my plate on the floor.

Sitting on my blue bed sheets was none other than Alez. He was staring at me with those blue eyes that are full of sadness. I wasn't glaring or yelling at him like I did earlier, so all I did was stare right back at him. Did he think I'm still mad from our argument?

We still haven't said a word since I entered the room. I close the door behind me with a kick of my left foot. After setting my plate on top of my bedside drawer, I sat next to Alez and continued to stare at him.

"Well?" I ask, breaking the silence. "Tell me why you're here."

Alez quickly blinked his eyes. "Oh yeah. I came over because I want to apologize for yelling at you earlier today. I didn't mean to yell and infuriate you. I want to take back everything I said because I can't stand losing you as my best friend."

I nod. "Apology accepted. Is that all you wanted to say?"

He shook his head and I felt his body tense.

"Then what else do you want to tell me?"

Alez immediately turned away. I shook his shoulder, reassuring him that whatever he wanted to tell me wouldn't be that bad.

"I know what you are, Khristie," he says quietly. I froze, letting Alez's words sink in. Only now he chooses to tell me?

"W-What do y-you think I am?" I stutter.

"You had red eyes when we fought earlier," he murmurs. "Your skin turned paler too. You're… a vampire."

My mouth hung open. Therefore, he did figure it out, well part of it. Alez still didn't say anything about me being a werewolf. Memories of my life before anyone knew my secret flashed across my mind. The freedom of being me felt so good back then. If Alez knew my secret… would I still have that same kind of freedom? All I'd cause Alez is more danger. Just being his best friend meant that I'm more prone to drinking his blood. Knowing who I am would cause him to be afraid whenever he sees me having anger issues. I wasn't dying, but it seems as if my life was flashing throughout my mind.

"Khristie?" Alez's voice broke me from my clouded mind. "Answer me… are you a vampire?"

Through my trembling body, I meekly nod.

He sighs. "Why didn't you ever tell me? You're my best friend and I thought we told each other everything."

"I was going to tell you!" I protest. "But I didn't want to put you in danger than I already did."

"In what kind of danger?"

"Just knowing me of course! Whenever I'm around you I'm always tempted to drink your blood. I've always had to hold back so that I wouldn't do something bad like, I don't know, killing you! Whenever I'm in a bad mood around you… you'll be able to see that part of me. I'm a killer Alez, and I always will be."

Tears brim my eyes as I stared down at my lap. Alez saw my human side now, but in a weak and vulnerable state. At least it's better than seeing the side of me that terrified him.

I felt Alez's finger under my chin and slowly lifts my face so that my eyes was staring into his.

"I don't think of you as a killer," he whispers. "I think of you as just Khristie Adense, just the girl who's my best friend that I can rely on whenever I needed help on something."

"But I'm also a werewolf," I blurt out. "I can turn into a wolf too. How can you not see me as a killer? Alez, my vampire and werewolf side always beat my human side. The only reason why I have a human side is because my mom and dad were once born as humans too."

"But that's the thing." Alez grabs my hands and holds onto them in a tight grip. "I'll still be your best friend no matter what you are. So you have immortality… big deal! Unlike Dracula at least you can control yourself so that you won't drink my blood. And being a wolf means you can protect me better than you already do. And the best part is that you at least have a human side."

"Yeah…" This was something that I could add to my list of pros earlier. Maybe Alez was right. I could trust him with my secret after all like I had done with Saria. He was worried about nothing at all and I'm crying over something that made me look humiliating in front of Alez. Was I really worried about nothing at all?

My tears momentarily stop flowing. I wipe them away and force a weak smile on my face.

"I'll make sure to never tell anyone your secret," Alez promise solemnly. "Besides I think it would be cool to see you as a wolf."

"A-Are you sure?"

"You have my word."

With a relieved smile I stood and gave Alez a friendly hug. Everything was okay for now. Alez would keep my secret safe and at the same time, our friendship was kept intact. I knew that I'd eventually have to tell Alez about Robbie's none existent human side, but this was enough.

Because with Alez, I could always count on everything to work out.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? This can stand as a one-shot... or a multi-chaptered fic. There seems to be more story to tell... <strong>


End file.
